Shadows in The Water
by Mr. BunBuns
Summary: They will grab you as well then drag you down. They have done it before and they will do it again. They did it to him. They took him away forever, and dragged him down never to return. Those waters are filled with shadows and they will take you away.


He began to walk back to that place, that accursed place that took his beloved away. Although can he really call him that, he never told him what he actually felt. He continued trudging onward through the foliage at a steady pace. Why he was in such a hurry to get there not even he himself knew. That huge beautiful lake, with its crystal clear waters, emerald green grass, and the many vibrantly colored flowers that laid there made it seem like a paradise. That paradise had fooled everyone, but himself. That place known as Lake Atlantica had taken his one and only, Demxy and dragged him down to the deep depths of the lake never to return.

He remembered that day, that day which could never be burned from his memories no matter how much he desperately wished otherwise. He just couldn't. The day…..the day Demxy died he felt his heart break and from then on he felt nothing else. Not even the primal fear of dying remained inside of him. He had, in fact, tried to kill himself many times after Demxy's death. However someone had either been there or had rushed over there to stop him. Those people were his, or rather Demxy's friends Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Xigbar. At one point they were his friends as well, but he became so dead and unfeeling to the world that if he actually did die nothing would change for them.

His mind began to wander to what he wished he could forget most, Demxy. Oh, how much he loved that….that person who seemed brighter than the very sun. Even though his brightness made him seem and act like a child when a person who really needed some kind of help in some way he acted mature beyond his years and helped them to the point where he could do no more. Demxy was beautiful on the inside and again beautiful on the outside as well. His skin had a pale tan sheen to it that seemed to shine even in the darkness. His hair had a kind of mullet mohawk thing going on with some bangs falling in front, but it was something you just couldn't imagine him without. His hair was the color of the sand on the beach and was similar to the sand in the way it fell straight through your fingers when you touched it. His eyes were so astounding in how when someone looked at them it was like looking at a vast and deep ocean the color of an aquamarine jewel. People would always joke with his hair and eyes that he actually came from the ocean or that if they went to the ocean they wouldn't be able to find Demxy.

Although nothing could compare to Demxy's smile. He would always be smiling no matter what the weather or what happened he would always smile. His smile was filled with more life than one thinks one person can possess. His smiles also said something, they said that he had knowledge of everything, but also knew nothing at the same time. It was truly a marvelous sight to behold.

Through his musings, he realized he had reached his destination, the large rugged cliff that overlooked Lake Atlantica. Other people who saw this sight would have called it breathtaking, if they were not already out of breath from walking here, but not for him. All he could manage was to stare blankly at the scene before him.

He began to walk towards the edge of the cliff at a snail's pace. At the edge he stood so his toes peeked out over the edge. For a single moment he began to consider the possibility of jumping, but pushed those thought for his mind, for now anyway. He started to slowly descend to his knees so he could look below him.

As he watched the water crash to the shore below his eyes locked onto something bright red in the water. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight, but he quickly shook his head dismissing as a mere trick of the light most likely. As he carefully looked down back at the water again that bright red color was no longer there. He let out a sigh of relief he hadn't known he been holding in at this site.

He began to get up from his knees and glanced back at the water to ease his troubled conscience. As he began to walk away he heard the noise of something crumbling, but paid no notice to it. As the noise persisted he continued to pay no heed to it until he felt himself slipping backwards and then the rush that can only come from free falling.

The next thing his senses could tell him that he was submerged in the icy cold waters of the lake. He began to rapidly kick his legs so he could reached the surface as quickly as possible as panic and fear was beginning to bubbling up inside of him. He began to kick his legs faster and flailed his arms wildly in respond to his panic.

Just as his hand was going to break the water's surface he felt himself being yanked back with incredible force. Strong thins arms wrapped around his torso and held him with an iron clad grip. He began to be pulled back even farther from the surface with inhuman strength and speed. The more he was dragged down the more he struggled against the hold that kept him beneath the waves above.

The thing that held him in place became irritated by his futile attempt at escaping, and took its fingers and stabbed them into his body. He froze in terror as the thing, no….a monster would be a more fitting name, pushed its fingers deeper and deeper inside of him. (1) The monster satisfied with how it silenced his struggles, took its fingers imbedded in his chest and ripped them out through his sides causing what felt like his ribs shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces inside him. With the new pain that coursed throughout his body, his mind barely registered that the monster had let go of him and he could actually see what it looked like.

He strained his neck to turn enough to see it, and when he had moved enough to look at it his eyes widened in complete and utter shock at the site he saw. The so called monster had a beauty that was beyond anything else before it. ….Her…her hair was long and luscious and somehow shined even in the dark depths of the water. Her hair was the color of a brilliantly polished ruby that's color never faltered with age. Her smooth, flawless skin was even whiter than the first snow fall of the year and brought together the brilliance that was her. She had pale pink lips that seemed to be as smooth as a pearl and even better to the touch. Her eyes were such vibrant color; the green they possessed would put the most beautiful emerald to shame. She did not have legs, but she did have green fish tail instead that had glistening scales covering every inch of it. The only thing she had that could remotely pass for clothing was a strapless clam bra the color of amethyst. (2)

As he stared at her in awe, her mouth twisted into a feral snarl that ripped through the illusion of her beauty. She was still beautiful, but he knew that her intentions were less than kind toward him. She shot at him through the water with incredible speed as he feebly attempted to escape. Her arms reached for him and clutched around his torso once again. The pressure she applied with her grip forced him to release the remaining air in his lungs into the water that surrounded them.

As she dragged him deeper and deeper into the depths of the lake he began to drink in the water that filled his lungs. He stared up at the surface to see that thick ribbons of blood had leaked from his chest staining the water red. His conscience began to fade and his sight was turning black around the edges he found solace that his resting place would be alongside Demxy. With this final thought he let the darkness overtake him and gave himself to death's grasp.

Two weeks later the body of Zexion was found in a river downstream from Lake Atlantica. People whispered constantly about his death. Some say he killed himself, but deep down they know they are wrong. No one was brave enough to admit the truth, that Zexion was only one of a long line of murders that took place in those waters. People only thought if the legends were true, that shadows cloaked in captivating illusions to draw a person in would really exist. That beneath the clear crystal exterior of the lake, shadows lurked and if they caught you in their trap they would drag you into the waters never to be seen again.

A.N. (I guess)

Why does this sound so wrong to me?

Please tell me somebody knows you I'm talking about here. PLEASE!

Well for anyone who actually read this and like it (man, I'm depressing) I'm going to make a sequel. And if you don't like it, well too bad I'm going to do it anyway, so there!


End file.
